Owlette the Vampire Rescuer!
'Owlette the Vampire Rescuer! '''is the 29th episode of Season 22. Summary When Sunshine's grandfather, Paulus Polidori, plans to capture Vampirina and her family and also Oskar and his friends in the School for Vampires, Owlette and the PJ Masks decide to divide into two teams to save each of the vampires from Paulus at once, but they can't keep all the vampires safe alone. Plot The episode begins with Owlette roasting marshmallows with her two vampire friends, Oskar and Vampirina. She was glad that the two were getting along and that she had two vampires as friends because they were not like the other vampires that bite necks and drink blood. Then after having their campfire and marshmallows, they flew into the night sky and laughed as they flew. But just then, Oskar saw Paulus' truck and gasped just as Owlette and Vampirina turned to him to ask him if he was okay. Shaking his head, Oskar replies that he is fine as they continued flying and soon, it was time for Owlette to head home. At her house, Owlette transforms back into Amaya and says goodbye and goodnight to her two vampire friends. Then after they'be flown off home, Amaya went to bed. She hoped that tomorrow night will be the same as she fell asleep. The next morning, Amaya was awakened by the sound of Vampirina's voice outside. She gets dressed, eats her breakfast, and then meets Vampirina with a smile, but her smile faded when she saw the anxious look of Vampirina's face. Amaya asks what's wrong as Vampirina explains that a vampire hunter named Paulus Polidori is out hunting vampires just when Amaya heard that voice and says "Paulus Polidori?!" in a voice that was a little too loud. With a questioning look, Vampirina asks Amaya if she knows Paulus as Amaya says that she's known Paulus ever since she tried to hunt down Oskar and his friends and teachers from the School for Vampires. Speaking of Oskar, Amaya's phone rings and she gets a call from Oskar who says that Paulus is coming to the School for Vampires again to hunt them down! Amaya says that she and the PJ Masks will take care of Paulus Polidori tonight, much to Oskar's relief as he thanks her and then hangs up. After hanging up, Amaya tells Vampirina the same thing, much to her delight and relief as Vampirina hugs Amaya thanks. Later that night, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake transformed into Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy and they headed to their headquarters. Then, Owlette picks the Owl Glider and soon, she and the boys rode off to the School for Vampires. At the castle's entrance, Oskar was waiting for the PJ Masks to arrive when he saw the Owl Glider and goes over to them when they landed and got off. Oskar greets them for a second and says that Paulus has been here already and has set up garlic and bright lights inside. His friends and teachers are in trouble and he needs someone to help them! Just then, Owlette realized that Vampirina is in trouble too and that Paulus Polidori is probably heading towards her home right now! Someone should go there and help her, but someone needs to stay and help Oskar! Catboy and Gekko volunteer to stay behind and make sure the vampires from the School for Vampires are safe while Owlette and Fish Boy go to Vampirina's house to make sure that Paulus Polidori doesn't hunt them down. After splitting into groups of two, Owlette and Fish Boy flew the Owl Glider to Vampirina's house while Catboy and Gekko went into the castle with Oskar. Inside the castle, Oskar, Catboy, and Gekko catch the smell of garlic that they had to hold their noses just when Catboy heard the sound of vampires crying for help! Quickly, Oskar, Catboy, and Gekko ran to the gym just to find bright lights surrounding the vampires who were trying to shield themselves from the lights. Gekko and Catboy rushed over while Oskar stood on his spot as he watched Gekko use his super gecko muscles to break the lights and soon the room was dim. Luckily, Catboy lit up the room with his magical light so he and Gekko could see better while trying to not use it to hurt the vampires. Then after getting rid of the lights, Catboy and Gekko helped take the garlic out of the castle and throw them away. Meanwhile, Owlette and Fish Boy were heading to towards Vampirina's house as Owlette used her owl eyes to see Paulus Polidori going straight to the Hauntleys’ house! They needed to hurry before Paulus gets there first! Characters * Trivia * This episode's scenes are similar to ''The Little Vampire, the movie for Halloween 2017. * This episode is continued from Pain In the Neck!. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 22 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Vampirina Category:Episodes focusing on Oskar von Horrificus Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Paulus Polidori Category:Episodes that need images Category:Part Two of the Stories Category:Episodes based on movies Category:Season 22 episodes based on cartoons